helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Comments on Sakan
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Does the Viscount Sakan have a fixed girlfriend? At least half of the people in FInsel are curious about this. Maybe you can give them an answer. Objective Comment of Mr. Barris. Words of Miss Barbara. Astera's reaction. Rewards EXP +11 500 Diamond +50 Ancient Fairy Blouse x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Barris entitled "Advice" that reads: :To Lady Ellenstein, I take time out of the busy schedule to write this letter. Please forgive me if there is any inappropriate words caused by hasty writing. You asked me about Juven earlier. Let me make it clear - it would be a sin for any lady, anyone, to put their love on him. This is the end of it. .I won't reveal more. - Barris Sakan Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, the patron's new order has arrived. Magda: Hmm? What is this time? Which big figure should I make friends with now? Eliza: No... This time is a bit different. It's not very difficult but... Hmm... The patron wants you to investigate Viscount Sakan's emotional life. Magda: The viscount? The glib one who presented me a dress last time? Eliza: Cough... Magda: Er... I meant is Viscount Sakan the charming gentleman from whom I fortunately received a dress... Eliza: Yes, that's the one. He's the renowned playboy in Finsel. The patron expects you to talk with him and close contacts and find out which lady has his heart and if he has any marriage plan... Magda: The patron loves gossip... Eliza: Cough... Magda: I'll talk with other members of the Sakan family. They might know something. The viscount himself... I might have some chance if I act as an admirer... Eliza: Sure. Follow your heart and give it a try. Story Chat 2 Magda: Speaking of it, I once saw Viscount Sakan around the guardsmen's dorm. Could he be interested in the City Guard? Barbara: Humph... Magda: (She seems furious...) Barbara: He has no interest in the City Guard but our female members! Magda: Hmm? Female members? Which one? Barbara: Each and every one! The Hondo swordswoman, the almost naked cat Oren, the bespectacled priestess, and more. He loves them all! Magda: Err... I know he's a viscount but I don't think he can pursue so many ladies at the same time... Barbara: Nothing impossible for my brother. Magda: Really...? Barbara: How should I put it? As far as I know, my brother likes to chase girls but he has never brought anyone home. It's possible that he really sucks at it and can't get anyone done. Humph! Magda: (I'm not sure if you are mad at his capability or his inability...) (Viscount, what kind of man are you?) Story Chat 3 Magda: Minister, you are the only one who might be able to answer my question. Barris: Guilty. Magda: ...Not that kind of questions. How could you find me guilty without hearing the case? It's about Viscount Sakan... He's so handsome... And he always talks to me in such a gentle voice... Emm... Barris: ...Guilty. Magda: ...Hmm? Barris: A mentally healthy lady wouldn't waste her affection on my nephew. Magda: Is it that bad? Barris: He's frivolous, boring, stupid, and arrogant, identical to his father. By the way, a mentally healthy lady shouldn't waste any affection on his father either. Magda: Err... Does he have a steady girlfriend? Barris: Your stupidity makes you guilty! That idiot cares for no particular lady. His dream is probably to conquer all the ladies who score seven or higher in Finsel, if not the entire continent. Magda: ...Could you explain it to me about the rating system? Barris: The Sakan family has handed down a rating system. By the way, you score nine, my lady. Magda: (What kind of family would have such a heirloom?) Barris: Anyway. Guilty! See you. Magda: Hmm... According to Mr. Barris, the viscount won't have a steady partner. However... Wait... Seven... Nine... what is the full score? Story Chat 4 Magda: How gorgeous the dress is! Lady Asteria, your dress is so beautiful! Asteria: He-heh... How sweet you are! This is a gift from Juven. Nothing special... Magda: Hmm? You are quite close with Viscount? Asteria: Ah? Err... Ah... Hmm... Not at all! We are not close at all. Well, we would give each other some present from time to time. Not very frequent. Magda: So, Do you know if he has any close female friend? Asteria: Why are you asking, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: I... I... Hmm... I find Viscount very charming... Asteria: ... I don't know. Juven: The brilliance is blinding me! It's like the moon and stars in the sky! My beautiful ladies, please allow me to join your conversation. Asteria: Miss Ellenstein prefers to talk to you alone, my lord. I'll take my leave. Magda: (She... is definitely angry!) Juven: Hmm... Lady Ellenstein, I'm not sure why you bring this up to Asteria... The elf ladies are very sensitive. Magda: Err... Because I'm really interested in you. Juven: Oh? Look into my eyes and tell me that you love me. Then I'll believe you. Magda: I... I... Juven: ... Magda: ... Juven: ... Magda: I quit... Juven: Ha-hah! This is enough. We've drawn too much attention. Time to end this. No matter who it is so curious about my personal life, send him my regards. Story Chat 5 Magda: ...So... I didn't get any information... Eliza: No, Magda. We've already dug out everything. Think about it. Don't you agree? Magda: Hmm... The viscount has never brought any lady back home... Lady Asteria cares for him very much. He seems to care about Lady Asteria's feeling... He probably noticed that I was prying about him, but he never showed up to interrupt me until I started to chat with Asteria. Eliza: We have enough information to report to the patron. Take some rest now. I'll tell the patron later. Magda: Ah... By the way, the viscount asked me to send his regard to the patron. Thank him for his concern... Eliza: Like father like son... Magda: What? Eliza: Ah... Nothing. Good night. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1